


Holiday Plans

by TVgirll1971



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971
Summary: While decorating the Dead Drop, Frankie is taken aback when Will invites her to go to Indiana to meet his family for Christmas. Meanwhile, Susan is equally surprised when Ray tells her he wants to meet hers.
Relationships: Ray Prince/Susan Sampson, Will Chase/Frankie Trowbridge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Holiday Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Set as if in Season 2.

Will insisted on decorating the Dead Drop for Christmas. Frankie couldn’t understand why. It’s not like it was a working bar. It was simply their place of operations. Of course, Jai felt the same way she did. Unfortunately they were outnumbered. Though Standish originally sided with Frankie, he voted with Will because, well, he always voted with Will. It was the whole hero worship thing. And of course, both Ray and Susan would be into Christmas decorating. It’s no wonder they both ended up being best friends with Will. They shared the same personality trait—optimism—only in varying degrees. 

And that’s how they ended up here, spending their Saturday decorating an empty bar. As expected, Ray was as excited a 10 year old. Susan seemed happy too but tempered her excitement so it looked like mature appreciation. Will was pretty much split down the middle. Frankie could tell he was as excited as Ray but he buried it under a facade that he imagined was playing it cool but really wasn’t. 

“It’s like something out of a Norman Rockwell painting” Frankie thought to herself, rolling her eyes a little. As she and Susan decorated the tree, Frankie thought back to the last time she decorated a Christmas tree – when she was 16. Her last Christmas with her parents. After her parents died, Christmas didn’t mean that much to Frankie anymore. It was just a day that reminded her of what she had no longer had. 

But now, watching Will hang those cheesy snowballs on the ceiling or the other guys putting garland everywhere, well, a part of her did think it was absurd. They were spies for goodness sake. However, a part of her had to admit, she kind of liked it. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
“Hey, I have an idea.” Will said to Frankie as they were decorating the pool table area. “I’m going back home to Indiana for Christmas. Why don’t you join me?”

“You want me to go to Indiana and meet your family?” Frankie asked. “Isn’t that a little weird?”

“No, it’s not weird. I bring people from work all the time.” 

Frankie shook her head. “I can’t. I have plans to go to Kelly’s for Christmas.”

Undeterred, Will said, excitedly. “That’s great. You can spend Christmas with Kelly and then fly to Indiana a few days later. Christmas at my house is like a week-long event anyway. My mom makes enough food to feed an army. Family and friends are always coming to visit, we have touch football games, we sing carols, we go to the Festival of Lights. Plus, they’re calling for snow so we might actually get to build a snowman this year.”

Frankie smiled at Will talking a mile a minute about Christmas at his house. “How does a professional spy get so excited about the silliest things?” she thought to herself for the millionth time. “And why is it so endearing?” Putting her hands out, Frankie surrendered to the moment and said. “Okay. Okay. I’ll come.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
“I cannot believe you’re spending your holiday at a silly electronics conference in New Delhi.” Susan said to Jai, as they, Standish and Ray were taking a break at the bar. 

“First, the Electrical, Electronics and Communication Engineering Conference is one of the premiere events of the year. Second, when it’s over, I always go to Meerut and visit my Nani”

“Ah, that’s sweet.” Susan replied. “What are you doing for Christmas, Standish?”

“I am doing what I always do. I spend the first half of the day at home with my mom. We swap gifts and have this big Christmas breakfast. Then I go to New Jersey to spend time with my dad and his family. There’s a big spread there. After we eat we do this secret Santa exchange.”

“Ah, yeah, like we do for SHEP only I didn’t get a Secret Santa gift last year.” Ray pouted.

“Really?” an exasperated Susan replied. “I said I was sorry.”

“I don’t understand why I didn’t get one. I mean, I got the impression then you were starting to like me a little, you know as a friend.”

“I was! I don’t know why I didn’t get you a present. I guess I still felt bad because of the Will thing and just blew it off.”

“That was serious breach of Secret Santa protocol.” Jai said seriously.

“Oh, please” Susan shot back. “Protocol? You didn’t even care when I told you. Plus, how many people did you actually talk to at that party?”

“Irrelevant.” Jai said before he walked away. 

When Standish got up to continue decorating, Susan leaned over to Ray and said, seductively running her fingers across his chest and shoulders. “Okay, since I screwed up last year, let me make it up to you. In addition to the present you’re already getting, I will give you something else. What would you like?”

“I want to meet your family.”

“What?” She asked surprised.

“For Christmas I want to go to uh, how do you say house in Spanish?”

“Casa.”

“I want to go to Casa, wait, what’s your maiden again?”

“Suarez.” Susan said, rolling her eyes.

“Okay. For Christmas, I want to go to Casa Suarez.”

Susan leaned away from him and starting fingering her glass. ““I don’t think that’s a good idea. I mean we haven’t been together that long.”

“What are you talking about? It’s been like 9 months. Besides, you met my family on Thanksgiving.”

“Maybe that wasn’t a good idea either.” Susan blurted out. 

“Thanks.” an upset Ray said as he got up and started to leave the bar. 

“Ray, wait!” Susan called after him. Standing in front of him, she said. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. Thanksgiving wasn’t a mistake. Your family’s great. I mean, your father takes some getting used to but other than that.”

Ray shook his head sadly. “I get it. You don’t want me to meet your family because you’re embarrassed to be with me.”

“What?” Susan asked incredulously.

“You said it yourself when we first got together. Being with me makes you feel bad about yourself.”

“You know perfectly well why I said that. It had nothing to with you as a person, it was the whole situation with Will.” 

“Then why don’t you want your family to meet me?”

Frustrated, Susan said. “It’s not that I don’t want them to meet you. I’m scared of you meeting them. I mean, your family is like vanilla ice cream. Nice and simple. Mine’s like mint chocolate chip with Chile red hots. It’s crazy.”

Ray smiled. “I want to meet your family, Susan.”

“You know there’s going to be tons of people. I mean, there’s me, my parents, five sisters, their husbands, not to mention all kinds of kids running around. A lot of the time it’s pandemonium. I just don’t want to scare you off.” 

“I worked as a field agent for like 20 years, I think I can handle a house full of people.”

Susan smiled and shook her head. “Fine. I will bring you to Casa de Suarez for Christmas.” 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

“Why did I agree meet Will’s family?” Frankie thought as she decorated the small tree in Will’s office.. That wasn’t something she did. She kept her personal life and work life separate. But no, this time she had to get infected by the damned charm virus. It’s not that she didn’t like spending time with Will, she did. She enjoyed their weekly dinners and movie nights (though Will’s taste in movies was pretty lame). But there’s a huge difference between weekly dinners and going all the way to Indiana to meet someone’s family for the holidays. 

Suddenly, Will walked in the room. “Hey. I just talked to my mom. She is so excited you’re coming. She’s planning on making her famous fruitcake just for you. Now, I know fruitcake doesn’t have the best reputation but hers is…”

Frankie interrupted. “Is this really a good idea? I thought we agreed that for the sake of the team, we need to keep things professional?”

“I’m not asking you to go steady, Frankie. I just want my family to meet you.”

“But your mom’s making this huge deal of it. I mean, I don’t even know if I like fruitcake”

“So? There’ll be other stuff there. Trust me. My mom goes crazy baking for Christmas.”

“That’s the not the point. I just don’t want you family to get the wrong idea about us.”

“They won’t. Frankie. This isn’t a big deal. Ray’s met my family. So’s Susan. I invited Standish and Jai but they both have plans. Come on. We’re partners. You’re an important part of my life. So is my family and I’d like to share them a little with you.” 

“Damned charm virus. Makes it near impossible to say no.’ Frankie thought to herself. But there was Will with those puppy dog eyes and, despite herself, Frankie relented with a smile. “Okay. I’ll come to Indiana after Christmas.” 

“Yes!” Will said all pumped. 

Frankie couldn’t believe it. Ever since her parents died, she dreaded Christmas and did whatever she could to distance herself from it. But now, between visiting Kelly and Will, she was, for the first time in twenty years, actually looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Standish's parents being divorced and him having separate Christmases comes from Inferno by FieryTribune.
> 
> Will & Frankie's weekly dinners came from What Comes After from Huntress87
> 
> Susan's maiden name being Suarez was an simply an invention of mine.


End file.
